


A Delightful Request

by Unchained_Silver, UnclePotoos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hanzo's a dragon but can go into human form, Knotting, Monsters, PWP, Weredragon Hanzo, Werewolf Jesse, beastiality-ish, belly bulge, cause why tf not, cuminflation, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver/pseuds/Unchained_Silver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnclePotoos/pseuds/UnclePotoos
Summary: It all started with a simple request.And now, Hanzo was getting railed into his nest.And loving it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> Werewolf Jesse.  
> Weredragon Hanzo.
> 
> Hanzo's getting the D.
> 
> A shout out to my lovely friends on our fun little discord, y'all are the real mvps.
> 
> AND SEMA. You actually got me to write this thang. <3 Thank ya! (You're welcome ^_^)

“Hanzo- I gotta a bit of a rrequest forr ya, darrlin’.” 

 

The dragon raised a scaled eyebrow from where he had been curled up in the duo’s nest, his tail twitching. “What kind of request, Jesse?”

 

Jesse sauntered into the room the duo had built Hanzo’s nest, a wolfish grin stretched across his muzzle. “Well darrlin’, I was just wonderrin’ if y’all would be willin’ to swap some things up tonight.” 

 

Hanzo smiled. “I was wondering when you would finally ask that Jesse.” Hanzo chuckled. “Do you think you can tame a dragon?”

 

“I don’t think darrlin’-  _ I know _ _.”_ Jesse said, his grin growing as he watched Hanzo’s reaction. The dragon visibly shuddered, and tapped his claws on the nest as he uncurled, his serpentine form taking up most of the nest. 

 

Hanzo’s draconic form shimmered in the air before being covered in smoke. When it cleared mere moments later, his human form was left behind, stretched out over the blankets that made up the duo’s nest in a superfluous and flirtatious fashion. “Well then...since you seem so confident about that…  _ Prove it .”  _

 

...

 

Jesse played with Hanzo, taunting the dragon in human form. A grab and pinch here...a lick and a nip there...the occasional light tracing of claws, that always raised goose bumps and left the dragon breathless.

 

Jesse chuckled, moving Hanzo’s position in the nest. He maneuvered him to his elbows and knees, his ass high in the air and his quivering hole exposed to Jesse as the wolf spread his cheeks. Hanzo’s head fell to rest on his arms, a blush prominent on his high  cheek bones.

 

Jesse brought his oversized paws up, grabbing and squeezing Hanzo’s ass, teasing his hole with one thick finger. He never pressed in, but his tracing touches were enough to make the Dragon squirm. Hanzo kept his jaws locked shut, trying to not make any sounds.

 

Jesse wasn’t having that- he wanted to hear Hanzo’s voice hoarse from making so much noise. The wolf moved in with a grin.

 

Hanzo shivered as he felt Jesse move his finger away, and replace it with something larger and more moist. He felt Jesse’s cold nose press between his ass cheeks, and whined when he felt Jesse’s tongue steadily work its way inside of him.

Hanzo quivered as Jesse worked his tongue further inside. He was panting at the feeling, not unused to anal stimulation, but this was...this was  _ different _ _._ He let out a high pitched sound that was muffled by the nest beneath him and his arms as Jesse started to actively lick and the wolf let out a possessive growl. The dragon didn’t even realize he was starting to rock his hips back, silently asking for more. 

Which Jesse happily gave- one hand still grabbing at Hanzo’s ass and the other one moving to his chest, pinching and tweaking his chest and nipples.

 

Hanzo bit his lip, trying to not moan out in pleasure or beg,  _ but he wanted more .  So. Much. More. _

 

Jesse chuckled, pulling his tongue back just enough to speak. _“_ _ C’mon darlin’- ya need ta tell me what ya want. _ _”_ Jesse licked over Hanzo’s stretched and wet hole, dipping his tongue in for another second before continuing. _“_ _ So tell me what you want sugarr~ ” _

 

Hanzo  _ snapped _ . He rolled his hips backwards, letting out a loud and wanton moan. _“_ _ Jesse-  **fuck me.** I want you inside of me.” _ He rolled his hips back again, and Jesse chuckled.  _ “Make me  **yours.** ” _

 

Jesse placed a ‘kiss’ on Hanzo’s ass, and Hanzo could feel his wolf’s smile on his skin. Jesse let out a chuckle and pulled Hanzo closer, pulling his ass flush to his hips. 

 

Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a breathy moan as he felt Jesse's length press against his ass. Jesse rocked his hips a few times, his tip passing over Hanzo’s hole causing the dragon beneath him to stir. _“_ _ Hmmm...You surre you'rre rready darrlin'? _ _"_ Jesse said with a growl, teasing Hanzo just a bit more before giving him what he wanted. 

 

_ “ Jesse- please~!”  _ Hanzo was begging, squirming beneath Jesse, trying to get the him to move. 

 

Jesse smirked, responding by slipping  _ just  _ the tip of his ~~throbbing meat wand~~   cock in.

 

Hanzo let out a sound of pure pleasure at the feeling, trying to rock his hips back to take more of Jesse's cock into him, but Jesse just moved with him, still taunting and teasing the dragon. Jesse finally stilled Hanzo’s hips with his hands. " _ Not so fast, darrlin'. Rrememberr- 'm in charrge this time. _ " He smiled when Hanzo whined and tightened around him, still trying to rush him. 

 

Well Jesse just couldn't have that. 

 

He snuck one large hand to Hanzo's chest, playing with his nipples for a moment as his other hand was moved to his ass, and he  _ lifted _ supporting all of Hanzo's weight, suspending the dragon off the bottom of the nest. 

 

Hanzo shivered when his back collided with Jesse's furry chest, the wolf holding up his weight. He reached his arms up, encircling them around Jesse's neck and shoulders. Not to hold himself up, but for something to grab to keep him grounded during the best dicking he was ever going to experience. 

 

Jesse slowly dropped Hanzo's weight onto his cock, letting gravity do the work. Hanzo shook, almost letting out a hell of pleasure, barely able to quiet himself at the last second. He made another sound as he slid further down, and moaned out again, loudly this time as he felt his ass rest on Jesse's knot, and gravity pushed him down, but not enough to work it in. 

 

Jesse's head was over Hanzo's shoulder, his tongue out and panting as he struggled to keep still to let Hanzo get used to the full feeling.  _ But that didn't mean he would stay quiet.  _

 

_ “ Look at you- sprread out and sitting on my dick like it's a fucking thrown just forr you-” _   Jesse panted for a moment before he continued. _“_ _ And look at that~!”  _ Jesse moved the hand from Hanzo's ass to his stomach, pressing down on the small bulge that had formed from his cock. _“_ _ So strrectched out...so full…  **and moaning forr morre.** ” _

 

Hanzo almost came then and there from the stretch, Jesse's fondling and his voice, deep and rumbling in his ear. Instead, he clenched himself tighter around Jesse. _“_ _ Please- move-!” _

 

Jesse moved his hand from where it was on Hanzo's stomach to his ass again, lifting the dragon almost completely off his cock, causing Hanzo to whine at the loss of the stretch. _“_ _ Just you wait darrlin’.” _   Jesse let Hanzo’s weight and gravity do the work, basically dropping the dragon onto his cock. 

 

Hanzo threw his head back, bumping it off of Jesse’s chest as he arched his back. The noise he made could only be described as a pleasured yelp. He was shaking from the stimulation already, his cock throbbing and leaking, not even touched yet. 

 

Jesse gave Hanzo a moment before repeating the action, causing the him to arch his back again. The wait between each lift and drop got smaller and smaller, and before long he wasn’t giving Hanzo any time to recover in between.

 

Hanzo was a mess, letting out moans and gasps with each drop, trying to hold onto the two fistfulls of Jesse’s fur he was able to get into his hands.  _ “Jesse- ahH~! More-” _   Hanzo gasped out as Jesse lifted him and dropped him again.  _ “ Faster- harder-  **pleaASE~!** ” _

 

_ “A drragon-” _   Jesse grunted out.  _ “ -begging forr morre frrom little old me.” _ Jesse said with a wolfish grin.  _ “ But I don’t want to keep my little drragon waiting, do I? Why don’t I give you what you want then~?”  _ Jesse said, pausing with just his tip in Hanzo again, before he pulled the dragon down onto his cock, thrusting upwards at the same time, but careful to keep his knot out.

 

Hanzo nearly screamed in pleasure as Jesse had pulled him down so forcefully and quickly-  _ because yes, that was exactly what the dragon wanted. To be able to trust someone enough to let them absolutely wreck him as they used him.  _ He let himself get lost in pleasure as Jesse continued to pound into him. Soon enough, the dragon was begging  _ again _ , for more.  _ “Jesse- I- more please!” _

 

“Well then darrlin’- if you want morre…  _ we’rre going to need to switch things up a bit.” _  Jesse whispered in a deep and low voice into Hanzo’s ear.

 

Hanzo shivered, clenching around Jesse.  _ His words were doing something damn good for the man. _ “ _ Please- anything- _ ” was all he was able to get out before Jesse had removed the large hand from Hanzo’s chest, and the dragon tried to balance for a moment before Jesse gave one of is shoulders a little push, forcing Hanzo to fall forwards and onto his hands and knees in the nest. The archer caught himself, and looked back at Jesse from his position on his hands and knees, his ass high in the air with Jesse’s cock still buried in it. He lifted his ass a little higher before he dropped his head down, letting out another muffled moan as he rocked his hips backwards.

 

Jesse growled possessively, leaning over Hanzo and tracing one of his hands down his back. He paused at the back of Hanzo’s neck, before moving his hand up just a bit further and tangling it in Hanzo’s hair, pulling the dragon’s head up, causing him to let out a gasp.  _ “I want to hearr everry worrd out of that prretty little mouth of yourrs, so don’t be afrraid to speak up.” _   As he spoke he moved his other hand to Hanzo’s hip and kept the dragon in place, slowly pulling backwards and out. Without warning, he snapped his hips forwards, causing Hanzo to let out a loud and unmuffled moan. _“_ _ Now that’s what I wanted to hearr, darrlin’~” _   Jesse said as he repeated the action.

 

Hanzo cried out in pleasure, his voice loud and clear as Jesse started to pound into him. He grabbed the blankets in the nest beneath him, almost tearing them in his grip. His voice hitched with every single thrust into him. Hanzo panted out Jesse’s name, barely able to be understood.

 

Jesse groaned into his ear, panting and growling.  _ “Now ain’t that quite a sound darrlin’...could listen to ya makin’ sounds like this all damn day…” _ He thrusted again, his knot pressed against Hanzo’s hole, but not pressed in.

 

" _ J-Jes-SE-! _ " Hanzo yelped out, begging again. " _ I want a-all of you- please-  _ " His words were cut off by a particularly good thrust, causing the dragon to expel the rest of the air from his lungs in a loud moan. He gripped the blanket beneath him hard enough to rip it.

 

Jesse slowed his thrusts, giving Hanzo more time to breathe and catch his breath between each one. When Jesse spoke again, it wasn’t with a teasing, or sultry tone as it had been before, but instead was an incredibly gentle in tone.  _ “Hmm… arre you surre, darrlin’?” _

 

Hanzo nodded as much as he could with the hand buried in his hair. “Please Jesse-” His breath hitched as he clenched around Jesse who had stilled completely. “ **_G-give me your knot._ ** ” 

 

Jesse growled into the dragon’s ear. “ _ If yourr surre then, darrlin’... the i’ll give it to ya.” _ was all Jesse said before he released his grip on Hanzo’s hair, massaging his scalp for a moment before he moved both hands to Hanzo’s hips. Jesse pulled almost completely out of Hanzo before thrusting in roughly again, this time not worrying about keeping his knot out-  _ now he wanted to get it  _ **_in_ ** . His knot had just barely started to slip in. So he repeated the same actions over and over, steadily working further and further in.

 

Hanzo shook, quivering in excitement when he felt himself getting stretched further and further as he was fucked down into the nest beneath him. The dragon nearly screamed in pleasure as Jesse finally pushed himself completely in, knot and all. Hanzo nearly keened as Jesse stayed still, his hips pulled flush against Jesse’s, and the knot stretching him out. He clenched down around Jesse again, and he brought one of his hands to his stomach and felt the bulge formed from the cock inside of him. It was almost enough to push Hanzo over the edge,  _ he just needed a little more. _

 

And Jesse planned on giving him that little more. The wolf growled in his ear, teasing the dragon with his voice.  _ “Look at you...sprread out, moaning forr morre when yourr alrready strretched out this much… you want to come darrlin’?” _ He chuckled as Hanzo whined as nodded, trying to move his hips, but was unable to because of Jesse’s grip on his hips.  _ “Then come, darrlin’~” _

 

That single command from Jesse was all it took for Hanzo to fall over the edge of his climax. He tightened around Jesse, and he could feel come splash onto the nest beneath him. Hanzo damn near  _ roared _ out in pleasure as he scrabbled against the nest in pleasure. Later on Hanzo would realize in embarrassment that he had come with his cock not being touched. But he wasn't focused on that now. Now, it was Jesse's hips twitching before the wolf above him let out a howl of pleasure and release inside of him. Hanzo felt boneless as he felt the warmth from Jesse's come spread within him. Hanzo was panting as Jesse filled him more and more, his stomach bulging a little more from the wolf’s release.

 

Jesse moved his hands from their spots on Hanzo’s waist, circling around the dragon beneath him and pulling him flush to his chest as he flopped over onto his side, panting. The two were still connected, and would be for a time until Jesse would be able to pull out. The wolf nuzzled the back of Hanzo’s neck, a low and possessive growl escaping him. “ _ You did so well darrlin’- you took me so well-” _ Jesse dropped one of his large hands down to cover the hand Hanzo held over the bulge in his stomach.  _ “So full… _ ” Jesse groaned out as he shifted his hips, unable to keep completely still. 

 

Hanzo was  _ out of it _ , and Jesse’s arms around him acting as an anchor. He was murmuring out and slurring his words in a hoarse voice, his breath hitching as Jesse shifted his hips. “ _ Jes-se-! Its... _ ” He pressed the hand on his stomach down, able to just feel the outline of Jesse’s cock within him. “ _...so much-!” _ He finally stuttered out. 

 

“ _ Brreathe darrlin’- it’ll be a little while till we can separrate.” _ Jesse whispered out, hold his dragon close to his chest, and holding him still. He started to massage Hanzo’s stomach, causing the dragon to stir, but then settle with a sigh. 

 

Hanzo had closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. He was almost dozing off in postcoital bliss. Jesse chuckled, but let the dragon rest- with the fucking he just got, he needed it.

 

**_Sometime later..._ **

 

Jesse nuzzled Hanzo’s neck with his nose. “ _ Darrlin’- ‘m gunna pull out now.”  _ The Werewolf murmured into Hanzo’s ear, causing a shudder to run through him.  _ “Easy now- rrelax~” _ and with that, Jesse slowly started to work his hips, pulling out of Hanzo with a wet noise.  _ “Stay herre now darrlin’, I’ll get something to clean you up with.” _ Jesse rose from the nest, wandering to get a clean towel.

 

Hanzo let out a raspy moan at the feeling of being empty, already missing the stretch, but not willing to say it. He curled into a small ball in the large pile of blankets the duo called their bed and nest, both hands resting on his still bulging stomach.

 

Jesse returned not a moment later with a clean and warm towel in hand, smiling at the sight infront of him- his lover’s blissed out expression. He was however, somewhat surprised when he saw Hanzo’s stomach was still bulging, but nothing had slipped out of him. “Hanzo, darrlin’- is this a rregularr drragon thing?” The man asked, but never received an answer.

 

_ Hanzo had already fallen asleep _ .

 

Jesse let out a chuckle, removing the blanket that Hanzo had come on earlier, tossing it off of the nest to be dealt with later. He dropped into the nest, curling around Hanzo with a soft noise, holding his dragon in human form close to his chest, and steadily falling asleep.


End file.
